Love and Understanding
by Soubi-san
Summary: Remus and Severus fell in love with each other. How will Harry react? Please read and review!


A/N: It's slash between Remus and Severus - don't read it if you don't like it! There's nothing graphic, though. I think it's a little fluffy (-;

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine - as always...

-----------------------------

**Love and Understanding**

-----------------------------

"I love you, Severus, I really do."

Snape looked at him, it was so clear that something was wrong. "What is it, Remus? What do you want?"

The werewolf raised his head from his lover's bare chest, looking into his dark eyes. "Do I have to want something every time I say that I love you?"

A sigh escaped the potions master's lips. "No, of course not."

Remus smiled. It was good to hear that, it had taken Severus weeks to accept the fact that someone loved him just because of himself. The only person he had trusted until then had been Albus Dumbledore.

But now, in the middle of Harry's sixth year, they were finally together. Since Lupin worked in Hogwarts again, they had come closer to each other. Still Severus had never been able to trust the other man. During the final battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort the former Death Eater had been badly injured and Remus had taken care of him. Finally they had started to ‚date'. Of course the students didn't know. They only met in secret. Just like now. They lay together in the potions master's bed, where they had spent the night. A few minutes before sunrise the werewolf would go back to his own rooms, so nobody would notice anything.

"Even though," Snape continued, "judging from the way you just asked that question, there must be something. Don't deny it, Remus."

"Well, there might be something. It's not a big deal - well, for you at least." Lupin suddenly avoided Severus's gaze.

Gently the potions master touched his chin and made him look at him once more. "But I can see that it's important for you, so please tell me." Remus had done so much for him during their short relationship, he had shown him so much patience and understanding, Severus really wanted to give him something back. And obviously something bothered him now.

"Well, I know that you don't like Harry too much, but he means a lot to me. I don't want to hide our relationship from him. I understand that you don't want the other students to know yet," he quickly added as he saw the look on Snape's face. Personally he wouldn't have minded if everybody had known about them, but he understood that his lover still needed time. "And Harry surely won't tell anyone - I just want him to know."

Carefully he watched the other's reaction, which was pretty reserved. "If you must." His voice was cold, and he turned his head away from Lupin.

Immediatly he felt a sting of regret, he hadn't wanted to spoil a wonderful night, and he surely hadn't wanted Severus to feel bad, but it just meant so much to him. Harry was everything he had left of his best friends, the boy meant as much to him as his beloved potions master. The fact that the two most important people in his life hated each other didn't really make it easy for him.

"Sev, I'm sorry. I won't tell him if you don't want me to. Please, don't be mad anymore. Look at me."

Now it was Snape's turn to be sorry for now he realized how selfish he had been. Even if he had hated James Potter and Sirius Black, they had been like brothers to Remus. He had no right to hurt Remus in talking badly about them or Potter's son all the time. And acting like a pounting, childish brat surely wouldn't help either.

"No, I'm sorry." That was still hard for him to admit. "I was an idiot. I can see how much that boy means to you. If you wanna tell him, please do so." He made eye contact again. "It's ok, really."

"Really?" A small smile came to his lips.

Severus gently kissed him on the forehead. "Of course."

---

After dinner the werewolf took a deep breath, shot Severus one last look, and went to the boy, who just wanted to go to the dorm. "Harry? May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, what is it, Remus?" When they weren't in lesson Harry was allowed to call his father's friend by his first name. They had become very close since Sirius' death.

"You know... how much you mean to me, don't you?"

Potter looked unsure of what to think of all that - and concerned. "Sure, what is it? Are you alright?"

"Well, yes, actually I am. I'm even better than I have been for a long time. Some time ago I have found someone..."

A grin came to the younger wizard's face. "You're in love, aren't you? That's great, I'm so happy for you! Do I know her?"

"Yes, but it's not a she. You know him..."

"You don't think I have a problem with that, do you?" Harry had grown up a lot since they had first met. Maybe, just maybe, he would understand.

The werewolf took a deep breath. "It's one of your other teachers." Emerald eyes before him widened. "Actually, it's Severus."

For a long moment none of them said a word, then Harry suddenly stood up. "Severus Snape? Are you crazy? Don't you remember that he's a cold-hearted bastard?"

"I understand that you feel this way, but please let me explain. He's not like that, really..."

"Oh, just leave me alone! I thought you were my friend, even something like... well, yeah, something like a father, since dad and Sirius are not here anymore. But how can you even think of touching this - man? It's disgusting!"

"Harry, stop that! He's not disgusting, nor is he a cold-hearted bastard! You don't even know him!"

"No? He's only been my teacher for more than five years! Oh, just leave me alone!" Remus could see the disappointment in his eyes, he wasn't really angry, it was just that the person who was something like a father figure to him was together with Snape.

"Please, Harry, listen to me..."

"How can you be so blind that you don't see that he's just using you as... I don't even wanna imagine what you two are doing! Do you really want to be his whore?"

"I think that is going a bit too far! Why don't you just come down with me and talk to him?"

"Thanks, I have better things to do than talking with Snape!"

He didn't mean to yell at him, really, but he just couldn't hear him talking like that about the man he loved! "That's enough! Maybe you should go back to Gryffindor Tower and calm down. And it's still Professor Snape to you!"

For a moment the boy just stared at him, then he turned around and left without another word.

---

"I can't believe it!" Thankfully Ron, Hermione and Neville were the only ones sitting before the fireplace. At least no one else would listen.

They all stared at him while he sat down in one of the armchairs.

After a few moments Hermione was the first to speak. "What is it, Harry?"

"It's about Remus." He didn't manage to say more.

"What about him?" Neville wanted to know since Lupin still was his favorite teacher.

"He's an idiot."

"Harry!" Hermione looked angry now, too.

"What? It's not me who's playing Snape's whore!"

They all looked at him as if he had lost his mind, Hermione forget about the Elf socks she was working on, Ron stopped chewing his chocolate frog and Neville's mouth dropped open.

"What... what are you talking about, mate?" Ron thought that he hadn't heard correctly.

And he wasn't the only one.

"Well, he wanted to talk to me after dinner. And then he told me that he is in love with Snape! Snape of all people! And he even wanted me to talk to him! As if I wanted to talk to Snape!"

Ron also looked disgusted, Hermione was obviously angry - with Harry - and Neville's expression was unreadable.

"Harry, did you tell him that?"

"Sure, I told him everything I told you right now. You should have heard him! ‚It's still Professor Snape to you'!"

"Well, he's right..." Hermione pointed out.

But Ron finally gulped down his chocolate and looked at her. "Are you crazy? Lupin has lost his mind and you think it's ok?"

"At least somebody who agrees with me," Harry murmured.

"Yeah, because Ron is just as stubborn as you are! Do you know Snape personally? Maybe he's not as bad as we thought! And why don't you try to understand Remus? He's been alone for twelve years after your parents were killed and Sirius was brought to Azkaban. Then, only three years after he came back, Sirius was killed. I know that it was hard for you, too, but I don't think that it was any easier for him, if not harder! You could always come to us, Mrs Weasley was there for you, Dumbledore, and Remus! And who was there for him? He's been alone for a very big part of his life, Harry! Don't you think he deserves to be happy for once? Don't be so selfish! The same is for you, Ron!"

Both boys were silent.

Finally Neville spoke. "I think Hermione is right," he said and everybody, even Hermione herself, looked at him in surprise. They all knew how afraid he was of the potions master. "I mean, it's not fair to be so mean to him because he fell in love. And even I must admit that Snape has done a lot for the order when V... Voldemort was still alive."

Suddenly Harry felt bad as he thought of the hurt look on Lupin's face.

But that wasn't enough for Hermione. She had to make him feel even worse, of course. "And don't you see how much you must mean to him? He knew how much you hate Snape and still he wanted you to know - to accept! You're everything he has left of his friends. Don't you see that?"

"It's not that I'm a monster! Of course I understand!" Harry burst out. "Before he told me that it is Snape he loves I was even happy for him. And I was happy that he wanted me to know!" That was true, he had been so glad that he had been the one Remus had wanted to tell first. Since Sirius had died the werewolf had meant so much to him, he had always wondered wether he was just as important to him.

The fact that Lupin wanted him to be involved in his private life like that had shown him that it seemed to be true.

And he hadn't tried to hurt him when he had reacted like that, really. "It's just," he continued, "that I don't want him to get hurt again. I know that he's been hurt often in his life. Snape is only using him!"

"How do you know?" Neville looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Well - it's Snape!" With that he stood up, turned around and walked to the stairs. "I'll go to bed."

---

Slowly Remus walked towards the picture in the potions class room which hid Severus' private rooms. The dark looking man (Remus had always wondered who he was) watched him carefully. "Password?" The voice was as dark as the man himself.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Salazar Slytherin." First he had mocked Snape, he had said that it was just too simple. "It's so simple that nobody will ever figure it out," had been the answer and he had to admit that it was true.

Finally the man on the picture allowed him to enter, not without another suspicous look.

Severus sat on his desk, probably he was just grading some essays. "How did it go?" Of course he really didn't like Potter, but he knew what the boy meant to his lover and so it was also important to him.

Remus just shrugged, avoiding his eyes, which was unusual for him. Slowly he sat down on the sofa and stared at the ground.

The potions master had feared that it would go wrong, and obviously it had. He walked over to the werewolf, sat down next to him and gently kissed his cheek. Then he laid an arm around the slender waist. "So he wasn't too happy?"

Remus snorted softly. "You could say that." Finally he rested his head on Snape's shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment. The former Death Eater still wasn't used to this closeness, but at least he didn't flinch anymore, and he even enjoyed the touches. It was just that it still felt strange. He had never had a lover, male or female. This was totally new to him.

"What did he do?"

"He thinks I betrayed him, he was so mad, Severus." He cuddled closer to the other man. "Of course I didn't expect him to be happy, but I hoped that he would at least let us explain. I think he doesn't want to see me anymore now..."

Severus was mad, really mad. He wanted to go up there and yell at Potter so loud that everyone else in Hogwarts could hear what a spoiled brat he was - skinning him alive sounded good as well. Remus had been hurt too often in his life, now he deserved so much to be happy. He deserved it! But he knew that punishing Potter wouldn't help, his lover cared for him, after all. "That's nonsense, and you know it. Let him calm down and think it over again. Give him one or two days, I'm sure he'll ask for your forgiveness soon enough." Well, at least that would be better for him - but of course the potions master didn't say that aloud.

"I hope so." Remus looked down at his feet, but Severus could still see the unshed tears in his eyes. For a moment he was unsure of what to do. He had been alone for so long, he had never really comforted somebody before, there had been no need to. Well, now and then a nice word to Minerva when Umbridge had upset her, or even to Albus when he had had any problems, but that was different. Now he carefully wrapped his arms around his lover and held him. A sigh escaped Lupin's lips as he gratefully leaned into the touch. Gently he burried his face in his lover's robes and Severus knew that he shed a few silent tears. Gently he stroke the werewolf's hair and whispered soothing words.

After a few minutes Remus drew back a little and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at the black-haired man sitting next to him and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Sev." And then he placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You know I love you, don't you?"

Finally the smile was returned. "Of course, you stupid werewolf." They deepened the kiss.

---

Three days later they sat on Severus' sofa once more.

They both were reading a book, Remus's head was on his lover's lap. The man looked pale and tired, he seemed to be feeling sick.

The full moon was that night.

Half an hour before sunset Lupin sighed and sat up. He regretted leaving his comfortable ‚pillow'. "I'll see you tomorrow."

During the last two months Remus had learned that Severus was uncomfortable around the wolf. Probably because he had nearly killed him when they had still been students here in Hogwarts. That was why he had decided to spend the full moon nights in his office instead of in Severus's private rooms.

"Stay." The voice had nearly been to silent to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"I said stay. I don't want you to go." He gently took Remus' hand and pulled him back down. "I love you, Remus, and I will get used to that." Besides, the fact that Harry still didn't want any contact to Remus was hard enough for him, he really didn't have to be alone now.

The werewolf was touched by those words, but he didn't want to scare his lover, some part of him was still afraid of being left alone. "It's ok, Severus, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. Remus, you had your potion and I know I can trust you. You accept my dark sides as well, don't you?" He smiled a little.

"Well, you don't turn into a wolf once a month." He raised his hand to stroke the potion master's cheek.

"Maybe not, but I know that I'm not always an easy person to live with. I want to be at your side when you transform, Remus. I mean it."

Hesitantly Lupin's head returned to the potions master's lap and he relaxed once more. "I love you, Severus."

He was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead.

---

About twenty minutes later Remus groaned. "You don't have to watch," he managed to say as the transformation started.

But of course Severus stayed, looking at his lover with a worried expression.

After what seemed like an eternity Lupin stopped screaming and then howling

Snape saw the great wolf before him, and first he thougth that he looked just as dangerous as he had years before. But then he saw the eyes - Remus's eyes. As gentle as always, and he smiled.

As the wolf saw that he hestitantly wagged his tail and slowly walked towards the potions master. Severus knelt down and carefully stroke the soft fur. Immediatly the werewolf cuddled against him and wagged his tail faster now.

"What do you think about a little walk? The students are all in their dormetories already, nobody will see us." He knew that Remus didn't like to be seen in this form.

The only answer was a happy bark; he took that as a yes and they walked towards the gardens.

---

Harry sat on the window, he just wasn't able to sleep. All the time he had to think about Remus. Especially tonight. The last full moon they had spent together. He had found out that the werewolf became a little ‚dogish' when he was in his wolf form. They had been outside and he had thrown a stick just for fun. Remus had run after it and brought it back, barking happily as Harry had continued the game.

It had been so much fun.

Well, Lupin had been a little embarassed the day afterwards, but he also couldn't deny that it had been a great night.

The young wizard wondered if Snape spent the night with him or if he had to be alone all the time. He missed him so much.

Did the werewolf miss him, too?

Suddenly he saw two dark figures outside.

Remus and Snape!

So they spent this night together.

Harry couldn't help wondering how the potions master treated his lover and so he took the invisibility cloak and left the castle.

---

When he was outside he found the two of them rather quickly and quietly followed them.

Snape looked down at the wolf with a gentleness in his eyes Potter had never seen there before. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" The wolf barked in approval and jumped a little.

The teacher actually laughed! "Don't you dare trying to lick my face."

Remus pouted a little, but it was soon over. Now he started to sniff in the air. "What is it, do you smell anything?"

The wolf walked towards him and when he touched him with his nose Harry knew that Remus knew he was there. It was useless to hide any longer. So he got rid off the cloak.

"Good evening Professor Snape, Remus."

"Potter! What are you doing out here?" Maybe he should take 50 points from Gryffindor? Or more?

But the werewolf immediatly jumped between them and licked Severus' hand. "Alright, I'll listen to him before killing him. Happy?"

The wolf barked and looked at Harry.

"Well, I looked out of the window and saw you walking. I thought I could see, well, how you're getting along. And... I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, Remus. I was an idiot."

The wolf came towards him and suddenly he felt his big paws on his shoulder and a wet tounge was licking his face.

"Hey! Stop that, will you?" But the boy couldn't help laughing. "Professor Snape will get jealous."

"Oh, don't worry. As long as he doesn't lick my face it's perfectly alright with me."

And then he smiled a little. Not an evil smile, like the one Harry was used to, but an almost nice smile - and Harry smiled back.

When Remus' tounge had finally left his face the young wizard looked up. "Professor, I think I should apologize to you, too. I never appreciated what you risked when you worked for the order, and I thought you would only use Remus. I can see that I've done you wrong."

Snape raised an eyebrow. Well, maybe Potter wasn't the only one who had made mistakes. "I should apologize as well. I never treated you right, ever since you came to Hogwarts."

"That's alright." What else was there to say? It was - kind of.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

Harry suddenly saw a stick on the ground. He grinned, picked it up and threw it.

Both he and the potions master could see the inner struggle on Remus's face. He could run after it and embarass himself again, or he could stay and miss a lot of fun.

The second argument won.

The wolf ran after the stick and brought it back within seconds. He dropped it before the young wizard's feet, wagged his tail and barked.

The potions master looked at his student bemused. Harry just shrugged as he threw the stick once more. "We spent the last full moon together. I discovered his little hobby then."

"Ah, I see."

Remus came back with the stick in his mouth. He looked at both of them, thinking for a moment. Then he trotted towards his lover and wagged his tail, waiting.

Snape sighed and took the wooden toy out of the wolf's mouth, throwing it as far as he could. Immediatly the ‚animal' sprinted after it and catched it before it had the chance to touch the ground.

For nearly two hours Severus, Harry and Remus remained outside.

To Potter's surprise he came along very well with his teacher. He was actually nice!

After a few awkward moments of uncertainty they were even able to talk normally to each other. Harry had the feeling that he was truly sorry for his behaviour towards him.

Slowly he could understand what Remus saw in him. It was obvious how much he loved the werewolf. He absolutely deserved a chance.

"Maybe we should go back inside," Snape finally said. "Don't you have lessons tomorrow?" He raised his eyebrow at his student.

That was when Harry remembered that he hadn't done his potions essay because he had been so angry with Snape. He nodded. "Yeah, but there are still a few hours left to sleep."

The potions master looked at him, everybody would have seen that something was wrong. He sighed. "You're just as bad as he is." He nodded towards the wolf walking between them. "Why can't you just say what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Potter!" But Harry could hear that it wasn't meant to sound really threatening.

"Well, you know, I was a little mad at you, uhh, more than usual, I mean. And so I haven't done my essay."

Severus thought for a moment. Maybe he should do the boy a favor, for a change. Just this once, of course! "I don't remember giving you any homework last time."

A broad grin came to Harry's face. "Oh, then I must have been wrong."

"Obviously, Mr Potter. But next time..."

"Don't worry, there won't be a next time!" The boy knew that he shouldn't rely on his luck.

"Very well."

Before the stairs to the dungeons they said ‚Goodnight' to each other and turned to leave. But then Snape turned around once more. "Po... Harry?"

"Yes?" He also looked back, wondering what the potions master wanted.

"Remus spends most of his time in my private rooms lately. If you want to see him you're welcome at any time. You know the picture next to the cupboard in the potions classroom?"

"Sure." Yeah, he knew that ugly thing.

"The password is Salazar Slytherin."

"Sala...?"

But Snape interrupted him. "Don't tell me that it's not creative enough! Remus already did that. But would you have guessed something so obvious?"

Harry laughed a little. "No, I guess I wouldn't. Umm, thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. But when the picture opens it would be nice if you said something, so we know you're there, and please don't tell anyone else. I don't want any nosy Gryffindors in my rooms."

"Hey! Gryffindors are not nosy!" Remus barked in agreement. Severus just shook his head. This little protest didn't seem to have changed his mind, though. "Anyway, I won't tell. Don't worry."

"Alright. Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight."

---

The wolf's head on his chest (that was obviously his favorite sleeping-possition) suddenly jerked away and when Severus woke up he saw that he had jumped to the ground and was just transforming back.

When the man lay still on the ground he took Remus's pyjamas, gently helped his still dazed lover into the clothes and carried him back to bed.

There he lay still for a while, trying to calm his breathing while Severus stroke his hair and whispered soothing words of comfort.

Finally Lupin looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Good morning, Severus." His voice was raw and tired.

"Hello, love. How are you feeling?"

"Oh well, I've been better," he tried to joke. "But since tonight was so great the transformation wasn't that hard."

"So you enjoyed it?" A smile came to the potions masters lips.

"Yes, of course I did." He looked a bit sheepish. "You're very talented in throwing sticks."

"Oh, don't you dare to tell anyone."

Remus laughed. "Don't worry, if I told anyone I would be forced to tell them that I ran after that thing."

"True, and if you leave that out I will certainly add it." Snape stood up and retrieved a potion, which he gave his lover to drink.

"And what was that?" He asked afterwards.

"Something against the pain, it will help you to rest."

"Thank you. And Sev, it was great how you treated Harry tonight." He raised his hand and caressed his lover's cheek.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard. Maybe I've done him wrong. He isn't as bad as I thought." He grimaced. "I hope he won't use the password for coming here all the time."

"Nonsense. He wouldn't do that." Lupin jawned.

"Sleep, Remus. You look like you need it. I have classes now, anyway. Can I leave you alone for a few hours? I'll come down to check on you between the morning and the afternoon lessons."

"Of course, don't worry. I've been alone with that for twelve years, I can handle."

Severus sighed. "But you shouldn't be alone with that." Again he stroke the soft hair.

"I'm not anymore. Those few hours don't count." He yawned, reached out and took Snape's hand, holding it as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The potions master sat still until he was absolutely sure that the werewolf wouldn't wake up when he moved. Then he relucantly went up to the Great Hall to see if there was anything left of the breakfast.

---

"Are you finally ready?" Ron was hungry and became very, very impatient. Dean and Seamus were already in the Great Hall, Hermione, Neville and Ron were waiting for Harry, who was pretty slow this morning.

"Yeah, sorry, didn't get much sleep," he mumbled.

"Why not?" Hermione frowned.

"I was with Remus and Professor Snape. It was full moon, in case you haven't noticed."

"Well, I certainly have. But..."

"I saw them through the window, so I took my cloak and went downstairs to see how they were getting along." He paused. "You were right, 'mione, Professor Snape really isn't that bad. He was so gentle with Remus, they really love each other. And since Remus is staying in his privat rooms now, he even allowed me to visit him there. He told me the password."

Ron opened his mouth, but Harry interrupted him. "Sorry, but I promised not to tell anyone." He grinned broadly. "I hope none of you did potions homework."

"Why should I not?", Hermione asked. She was obviously the only one who had done it.

Harry just grinned.

---

Potions was surprisingly nice that day. Snape wasn't only nicer to Harry, but also to his friends - even Neville. Well, at least he didn't scare him...

After the lessons Harry did some of his homework, went to dinner and then he decided to see wether the potions master had changed his mind, and so he went down to the dungeons.

---

Severus wasn't at dinner, he had asked the Dobby to bring some food down, hoping that Remus would eat something as well. He had left something for him to drink (tea and water), but the werewolf hadn't eaten anything during the day. Snape had been down at one o'clock, but since his lover had slept he had chosen not to disturb him. He wouldn't have eaten, anyway.

Carefully he sat down on the bed next to his lover, gently stroking his hair once more.

Slowly Lupin opened his eyes and smiled up to him. "Hi, sweety. Had a good day?"

"It was alright. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmh. Missed you though." Lazily he stretched his weary muscles.

"Are you hungry?"

The werewolf thought for a moment. In fact he wasn't really hungry, but he knew that Severus was only concerned and so he nodded slowly. "But not too much."

"You don't have to eat more than you can, honey. Just a little bit." The potions master knew that the other man was just trying to calm him, but he was grateful that he was willing to eat at all. "Dobby - that crazy house-elf who even gets paid - will bring us something any moment."

"Ok." He rested his head in Snape's lap and obviously relaxed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Better than this morning? Yes, I do. And your potion helped, too. Thank you." Again he smiled at his lover.

"I'm glad it did. I don't like leaving you like that." They kissed gently.

"I already told you I don't mind. I was asleep most of the time, anyway."

"I saw when I came to you after lunch," Severus said with a slight amusement in his voice.

A few moments later Dobby brought their food and after eating Severus lay down next to Remus and they were contempt just lying in each other's arms.

After half an hour, though, they heard the portrait hole open and heard a hesitant voice. "Hello?"

Remus, who had been dozing a little, raised his head again with a small smile on his lips. "We're here, Harry."

For a moment Snape considered to move, but then he decided that he was much too comfortable to be embarassed.

The boy slowly walked into their bedroom and smiled at the sight before him. If he hadn't been absolutely sure that they were happy already, he would have been now. "Hi! I... just wanted to see how you are," he explained, looking at Remus. He still felt uncomfortable coming down here without a good reason. He felt like he would disturb them.

But the werewolf just smiled at him. "I'm fine, don't worry." He raised an eyebrow at Severus. "Not that you would be the only one fussing needlessly over me."

Harry grinned. "I see you're in good hands then."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Too good I fear."

"Stop complaining, or I'll spend the day after the full moon in the Slytherin common room next month."

"As if you would." He looked at the younger wizard. "Do you want some tea?"

"Umm, yes, please."

Severus surpressed a sigh, left the soft, comfortable bed - not to mention the loose embrace of his lover - and left the room to make some more tea.

"I hope he doesn't mind that I came," Harry said once he was gone.

"No, he's just lazy. Don't worry. How was potions today?"

"Not bad... not bad at all." He grinned again. "I think Neville is still under shock. Professor Snape helped him for what was probably the first time ever. You make him soft."

The werewolf, who now sat upright, leaning on some pillows Severus had placed behind his back, laughed. "I certainly hope so!"

---

The next few weeks were surpisingly pleasent. Harry and Snape were getting along very well and the boy spent much time with the two of them.

Soon the first the snow fell and the long-awaited Christmas holidays were not far off anymore.

"And you really mean it?"

Severus sighed. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't mean it. Now that the Dark Lord is dead, there's no real need for him to stay with his relatives anymore. And my Manor is too big for just the two of us anyway. At least that's what you said," he added.

"I did, and it is true. I nearly got lost on my way to the bathroom."

The potions master just snorted.

"We'll ask him this evening, then?"

"Why not?"

Remus just nodded.

---

"Hey, you two!"

Severus and Remus were just very busy deepening an already passionate kiss as the young wizard entered. Sometimes (more and more often) he just forgot to say something after opening the portray. That was probably because he wasn't afraid of the potions master anymore.

With some effort he surpressed a grin and shook his head, trying to look very, very pathetic. "You know, now I have a trauma for the rest of my life."

Snape, who had freed himself from Lupin's arms, smirked. "Poor child. I fear we'll have to change plans now, Remus. He'll have to go to St. Mungo's to keep Lockhart company instead of..." He trailed of, looking at his lover with a slight smile on his face.

"Hey! I said I have a trauma, not that I'm crazy!" Then he realized that his Professor hadn't finished the sentence. "Instead of what?"

Remus grinned. "Instead of spending this holidays, and if you like all of your future holidays as well, in Severus's manor with us."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really? Do you really mean that?" He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Had the two men, who had become something like a family to him, really just offered him a... home?

"Oh no! Would you two please stop unnerving me by asking exactly the same questions?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Severus for dummies: This means 'yes'."

Even Snape couldn't help laughing.

**End**

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


End file.
